How do you get that Lonely
by Annabrea-Shaw
Summary: Yusuke dies...again, cept this time he killed himself, and his girlfriend, Kagome, sings at his funeral...that'a all I can say. IYYYH xover. KagYus. RR


AN: I was just reading a book called "Battle of Jericho" and I finished it and all of a sudden I started thinking and now I'm typing this one-shot of Kagome and Yusuke from "InuYasha" and "YuYu Hakisho".

**Disclaimer: any people or songs in this fic I don't own.**

How Do You Get That Lonely

It was a gloomy day at the park. A casket sat in front of many people. Kagome Higurashi stepped up to the microphone as the priest stepped away. Slowly she began to sing a song in a soft sweet melody about the one boy, no the one man, who had changed so many lives. He had regained his own after death so many times, but this time he was not coming back…ever.

_It was just another story written on the second page  
Underneath the Tiger's football score  
It said he was only eighteen, a boy about my age  
They found him face down on his bedroom floor_

Flashback

It was two months after the final battle against Naraku. Only Kagome had survived the vicious attacks and had returned to her time the eighteen-year-old guardian on the Shikon Jewel, seemingly doomed to be alone for her life. She was walking to school, complete in her usual outfit of black pants, tight black t-shirt, black vans and dark makeup, when suddenly she bumped into a fit figure.

"Watch where you're going girl!" the voice of the boy she stumbled into called as he got up.

'It sounds so much like InuYasha, the attitude and all.' Kagome thought as she jumped up and glared coldly at the young man who had black hair slicked back in true punk fashion. "Why don't you boy, or should I say demon." again with the coldness.

The boy stumbled a bit but soon got over his shock. "A feisty one huh, you might just be kinda cool. You hungry? My treat, my names Yusuke by the way."

"Kagome, and lunch sounds okay." Kagome said, feeling strangely comfortable with this young toushin. The two walked off towards a nearby restaurant talking lightly about random things…like demons.

end flashback

_There'll be services on Friday at the Lawrence Funeral Home  
Then out on Mooresville highway, they'll lay him 'neath a stone..._

_How do you get that lonely, how do you hurt that bad  
To make you make the call, that havin' no life at all  
Is better than the life that you had  
How do you feel so empty, you want to let it all go  
How do you get that lonely... and nobody know_

Kagome continued to sing as she remembered the good times the two teens had together.

flashback

It was two weeks after that day Kagome had met Yusuke on the street and they were having a blast. She had learned about his job as a Spirit Detective and met Koenma, she had even been asked (and accepted right away) to join the team. At the moment all the spirit detectives, Boton and Koenma included, were having a picnic at the park.

"Hey! Anyone up for a game of tag?" Kagome said, she had dropped the cold exterior immensely in the two weeks they had known each other but still wore clothes good for fighting.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Boton jumped up and immediately ran off yelling, "Kagome's it!" Kagome shot off like a rocket. First tagging Kuwabara who headed back to sit under the tree, Then Boton who jumped up on her oar to watch as Kagome and Yusuke ran all around the area.

Finally, Kagome pounced on Yusuke and both went rolling in the grass, Yusuke landed on top. Both teens stared into the others eyes as they're chests heaved. Suddenly Yusuke leaned down and trapped Kagome's lips within his own. They stayed there, kissing on the grass for minutes, until hooting from Kuwabara and Koenma and the sound of Boton giggling reminded them that they had an audience. Both stood up blushing.

end flashback

Yes, those first few weeks had been great!

flashback

Two and a half months had passed since the day Yusuke and Kagome got together. They were hot and heavy at first, but slowly they had noticed that they were drawing apart a little, but they still had great times. Now they were at Genkai's shrine resting from a mission. The team was lounging about in the front room when suddenly all hell broke loose. Kagome, who had a little too much sugar in her tea, had gone hyper!

"Hey Kurama, I gotta question!" the young miko yelled out suddenly.

"Yes Kagome." The polite kitsune answered the girl sitting comfortably in Yusuke's lap.

"Are all Kitsune's kinky when they get older, or just Yoko?" she said giggling, everyone looked sharply at her.

"Yes. Well. Ahem. I'm not sure how to answer that one Kagome, You'll have to ask someone else sometime." The now slightly frightened fox said carefully.

"Yeah Kags, why you wanna know?" Yusuke asked, slightly worried.

"I dunno, I think Boton and Yukina put something into my tea." She said quizzically.

Boton looked at her while Yukina was lost in a fit of giggles "No Kags, that's all the sugar you put in it. You've gone hyper!" then she too collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"Okay, well…TICKLE TIME!" Kagome turned around and began to mercilessly tickle her boyfriend. Yusuke struggled for a moment trying to breath and gain the upper hand, then as Kagome looked back at the others who were mostly laughing at seeing their oh-so-fearless-leader being tickled by a girl, Yusuke turned them over and began to torture her as well.

After a bit of struggle, Kagome pushed Yusuke off her and went behind Hiei. Suddenly she began to play with his hair… "Y'know somethin' Hiei, I think we should do something with your hair…I GOT IT!" she jumped over to Boton and whispered into her ear, causing lady death to run from the room giggling hysterically. When she returned, she had an assortment of hair products with her. Kagome searched through everything and found what she wanted. She used a little bit of power to hold Hiei down and stepped behind him.

"Hiei, I think you'd look really good with a different hair color…HOW 'BOUT PINK!"

By the time all the girls were out of their hyper stage, the boy's all looked ridiculous but were all laughing at each other.

end flashback

_Did his girlfriend break up with him, did he buy or steal that gun?  
Did he lose a fight with drugs or alcohol?  
Did his Mom and Daddy forget to say I love you son?  
Did no one see the writing on the wall?_

Then Kagome remembered the day it all went down hill.

flashback

Kagome and Yusuke were sitting at Yusuke's house one evening and Kagome was troubled. Yusuke put his arm around her and began to speak. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Kagome pulled out of his embrace and looked at him…

"Yusuke, I think we should y'know see a little less of each other. I think we should just be friends." She said, slightly afraid Yusuke would take it bad.

"It's ok," Yusuke said, "really, I get it, now come on, I wanna show you something." He got up and led her to his room. "Look at this. He said, pulling a handgun out from under his bed, I keep it incase a demon comes and I'm out of energy, it might hold a weak one off for a while."

"Yusuke, where did you get that?" she said, slightly afraid now.

"No where." Just then Yusuke's mom looked in the door, "I'm leaving, bye Kagome." Yusuke looked a little sad. "Didn't even notice me." He said putting the gun away, c'mon let's get outta here."

Later that night, Kagome found Yusuke drunk in the park, it looked like he had been doing drugs as well. Then a week later, the group was at Yusuke's house, but no one noticed that he had written in his own blood on the wall 'I give up, I can't live anymore.'

end flashback

_I'm not blamin' anybody, we all do the best we can  
I know hindsight's 20/20, but I still don't understand..._

_How do you get that lonely, how do you hurt that bad  
To make you make the call, that havin' no life at all  
Is better than the life that you had  
How do you feel so empty, you want to let it all go  
How do you get that lonely... and nobody knows_

Kagome had just about finished up the song when she remembered finding Yusuke's body and realizing that she never saw what was happening.

_It was just another story printed on the second page  
Underneath the Tiger's football score..._

The funeral ended then, and Yusuke was put to rest. After everyone had left, Kagome stayed looking down at the grave of the man she loved but was afraid would get hurt due to the jewel.

next day

Kagome's mother walked down the hall to her daughters' room, she respected that she was grieving but she had to eat, and her friends were downstairs. She entered the room and screamed.

Kagome lay on the floor covered in blood. She had taken the gun Yusuke used to kill himself and shot herself in the head in the same manner her love did. Her friends rushed in the room and Boton and Yukina immediately began crying with Kagome's mother while the boy's looked really upset.

It was a sad ending for all involved, but people say that if you walk in the park, sometimes you can see Yusuke and Kagome their, rolling in the grass like the day of their first kiss, except now they are joined by Kagome's friends from the past and maybe someday, by their friends from their time.

**!THE END!**

AN: Okay, I've never written anything like that before, but it just popped into my head and I had to fight my grandmother to let me stay up and type it before it left my head. So now I'm running on no brainpower and my head feels numb, but I'll come back and read this tomorrow and not believe that I wrote it. I used "How do you get that lonely" by Blain Larsen, It's one of my favorites and it kinda seemed fitting. Please R&R it would make me so happy since no one reviewed my other fic. Thanks, Ja ne!


End file.
